1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus and a fluid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
As a fluid ejecting apparatus, there is an ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a printer) having a nozzle row in which nozzles for ejecting ink (fluid) onto a medium are arrayed in a predetermined direction. As the printer, a printer which repeatedly performs an image formation operation of ejecting ink from the nozzles while moving the nozzle row in a movement direction intersecting the predetermined direction and a transport operation of transporting the medium in a transport direction which is the predetermined direction is known.
In addition, a printing apparatus for performing printing using white ink as well as color inks including cyan, magenta, and yellow colors is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-38063). In such a printer, for example, a background image printed with the white ink and a color image are overlapped to be printed, and thus a color image with good color developing property can be printed without being influenced by a background color of the medium. Accordingly, there is a printer which performs printing by selecting one from a “white use mode” of printing a background image and a color image to be overlapped and a “color mode” of printing only a color image.
When the white use mode is selected, nozzles for one image from among the background image and the color image which is to be printed onto the medium in advance are set to nozzles on an upstream side of the medium transport direction from nozzles for the other image which is to be printed later. Accordingly, the image formation operation of forming the background image and the image formation operation of forming the color image are performed differently. However, although the image formation operations of printing the background image and the color image are performed differently, in a case where the image is formed while the nozzle row is moved bidirectionally in a movement direction, a time interval to form the background image and the color image is short, and oozing of the image and a mixed color therein may occur.